Une question de temps
by Jafaden
Summary: Oublié... Comment avait-il pu ?...


Il savait que la mort était effrayante. Une chose que l'on ne voudrait jamais voir, entendre et qui nous attend malgré le temps. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps. Et il ne s'était pas préparé à ça.

Mathieu se fiait à présent aux ordres du "Doc", comme s'amusait à l'appeler l'homme perverti. Tout ça pour soi-disant parler, ou prendre ces fichus médicaments. Ces médocs. C'était cela qui empirait ses migraines. Ce n'était pas de leurs fautes, à lui et à ses doubles. Pas comme le disait ce menteur. Mais Mathieu ne saura sans doute jamais qu'il n'était pas fou.

Ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur que leur créateur vivait tous les jours dans cet asile psychiatrique, non. Le fait de l'entendre hurler suffisait. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Maintenant, il ne les entendait plus. Le Doc savait ce qu'il faisait. Les faire disparaître pour de bon n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Il aurait aimé lui dire une dernière fois qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, en ses idées, ses actions, ses choix. Même l'entendre dire une insulte à son encontre aurait suffit à lui faire croire que le schizophrène allait bien. Mais ils étaient rentrés.

C'était donc ici qu'ils finiraient. Là où ils ont tous commencé.

Dans l'esprit de Mathieu.

Un vide, noir, à perte de vue. Ses amis, comme en plein jour. L'un ne cessait de faire éclater sa rage, hurlant à plein poumon, s'étouffant par moment. Retenant ses larmes. Un autre, assis en tailleur, caressait lentement son chien, autrefois joyeux, à présent couché aux côtés de son maître, gémissant. Les pleurs refusant de sortir. Le dernier tournait en rond, cherchant une solution à un problème qu'il ne pouvait résoudre, se mordant les ongles par le stress. Pas besoin de sanglots. Lui, le petit, le faiblard, la victime, pleurait. La tête enfouie dans ses genoux, genoux repliés dans ses bras, il est le seul à laisser couler sa peine.

Les jours passaient.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Il ne sentit plus ses doigts. Il se sentit tellement léger. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit l'impensable.

Alerté par le silence du plus frêle, le drogué tourna la tête et le vit regarder ses mains. Translucides. Presque invisibles. Il courra le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire des mots réconfortants, le consoler d'une manière ou d'une autre, sachant que c'était déjà peine perdue. Mathieu l'oublie.

"- Je veux pas ! Je veux pas disparaître ! Je veux pas partir ! Je veux pas qu'on m'oublie ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas !"

Les deux derniers s'approchèrent, le rassurant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ses avant-bras se firent comme verre.

"- Me mentez pas !"

Ses jambes disparurent. Ne restait plus qu'un fantôme. Ses frères se taisaient, laissèrent la parole au petit. Pleurait pour la plupart.

"- Tant pis. C'est pas grave. Je vais m'en aller. Peut-être que vous me rejoindrez bientôt. Peut-être pas. Je l'espère pas... Mais si vous revoyez Mathieu... Même quelques secondes... Embrassez-le pour moi."

Trois visages baignés de larmes. Le quatrième trop fier pour cela. Un dernier câlin ensemble.

"- Adieu."

* * *

Il l'a oublié. Il a osé.

"- Putain, gamin, ça te suffisait pas de te faire berner par ce connard de Doc ?! Fallait en plus que t'oublies le gosse ?! Merde !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de gueuler comme ça !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'je fasse, boule de poil ? Que j'pose mon p'tit cul par terre et qu'j'attende de disparaître à mon tour ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais...

\- Alors bouge un peu et fais quelque chose pour que cet abruti de créateur nous fasse sortir de là !

\- C'est ce que je voudrais faire si seulement Monsieur Grande-gueule voulait bien la fermer !"

Si seulement. Ça ne tardera pas à leur tomber dessus. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

"- Réfléchissons. Il y a bien un moyen pour que Mathieu nous voit à nouveau."

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passaient. Et rien...

"- Les médocs...

\- De quoi ?

\- Les médicaments...

\- Bordel, c'est pas le moment d'te rouler un joint !

\- Nan, gros ! Les migraines qu'il a, ça a commencé quand ?

\- ... Il y a trois-quatre semaines environ.

\- Et depuis quand il prend des médicaments ?"

Le silence lui répondit. Pour une fois, le camé suivait les choses au bon moment.

"- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais ça nous mène à quoi ? Comment tu veux que l'autre schizo arrête de les prendre ? On peut plus prendre possession de son corps, j'te rappelle !

\- Calme tes ardeurs ! Si on veut s'en sortir, va falloir qu'on bosse ensemble. Ce n'est pas en engueulant les autres que l'on avancera. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant... que l'un de nous trois ne disparaisse lui aussi.

\- ... Appelez-moi si vous avez une réelle solution.

\- Patron !"

Il soupira. Il est vrai que se tourner les pouces en attendant la mort ne servaient pas à grand chose. Pour ne pas dire à rien. Il faut pourtant trouver quelque chose, un moyen, l'étincelle qui rallumerait le feu. Ils ne peuvent pas rester les bras croisée et craindre que le présentateur daigne oublier sa famille. Il faut trouver ! Juste une idée !

"- Gros ?

\- Quoi ?!"

Il pointa un doigt à l'horizon. Montrant une chose que tous ne pensait jamais revoir.

La lumière.

Elle leur tend les bras, douce, bienveillante, chaleureuse. Or, est-ce Mathieu ou... la dernière chose que le Geek ait vu ? Un seul moyen de le savoir.

"- Geronimo..."

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Encore. Il avait encore vomi. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait la dernière fois. Voilà maintenant une semaine que son corps se purgeait. Deux jours après avoir arrêter les médicaments du médecin.

Suite à de trop forts maux de tête, il avait avalé quatre pilules au lieu des deux recommandées. En avait suivi la plus grosse migraine qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Cette nuit-là se passa avec un homme au bord du coma. Mais s'il avait compris une chose, c'est que c'était ses foutus médocs qui le rendaient malade.

Il s'appuya au rebord du lavabo. Se regarda dans la glace. Y vit un homme maigre. D'une blancheur cadavérique. Aux yeux éteints. Cernés de noir.

Et un panda.

"- Un panda ?!"

Il se retourne, mais n'y voit que le vide de sa salle de bain.

"- Salut, Mathieu.

\- M-M-Maître Panda ?!"

N'y croyant pas, il tourna sa tête de tous les côtés. Et se stoppa devant son reflet. Ses reflets.

"- Fais pas cette tronche-là, gamin. On croirait qu't'as vu un mort.

\- Vous...

\- Mon Capsule ! On est vivant, mon gros !"

Il n'en revient pas. Ils sont tous là, face à lui.

Non, il manque quelque chose.

"- Il y a un problème ? Ta mémoire te joue des tours ?"

Le Panda avait dit cela avec du reproche dans la voix. Il y décela aussi de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Tous le regardaient avec cette même peine.

Qu'a-t-il pu oublier de si important ? Ils sont là, il a arrêté les médicaments, il s'est purgé, sa tête ne lui fait plus mal, la fenêtre de sa chambre est assez basse et assez large pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'hôpital. D'ici peu, ils réapparaîtront tous en chair et en os devant lui. Pourtant... Qu'a-t-il oublié ?

Dans ses souvenirs, il y a un panda qui répète trop fort, un hippie allongé au sol drogué jusqu'aux os, un homme en costard rameutant femmes, hommes, enfants et autres dans l'appartement, un ordinateur ouvert jour et nuit, une console allumée sur un jeu enfantin...

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Il ne comprend pas. Mathieu l'a vraiment oublié.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce soit-disant docteur voulait les faire disparaître ? Pourquoi ? Mathieu n'est pas fou. Il les a simplement créé, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi vouloir faire disparaître des personnes un tant soit peu réelles rattachées à l'esprit d'un homme ? Pourquoi ? Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la haine envers le médecin. C'est le genre de chose qui l'avait fait plonger dans la drogue. Pour éviter la misère du monde. Lui, d'habitude si calme, quémandant la paix partout dans le monde, rêvait d'envoyer ce "docteur" six pieds sous terre.

Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

"- Ah !"

Mathieu ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? Il venait de s'effondrer sous leurs yeux, replié sur lui-même, les mains sur les tempes. Son visage crispé reflétait la douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'instant présent. Pourquoi souffre-t-il à nouveau ? S'ils sont réapparus aux yeux du présentateur, c'est bien parce qu'il a arrêté de prendre ces pilules, non ? Alors, pourquoi ?

"- Les mecs..."

Il ne prêta pas directement attention à l'animal, se concentrant sur l'état de son créateur. Celui-ci s'apaisa soudainement, reprenant son souffle.

"- M-M-Mathieu ?...

\- Sale gosse."

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir un jour.

Le Geek.

Il l'a vu apparaître devant ses yeux, tel une illusion. Il n'osait y croire, se pensant être en train de rêver, jusqu'à ce "Mathieu ?"

Ça n'était pas un rêve. Il était vraiment là, face à lui, et il le prenait pour ce connard...

"- Sale gosse."

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il prendrait le gamin dans ses bras par amour, il lui aurait troué un troisième œil sur-le-champ. Il le fit, pourtant, comme pour vérifier s'il était réel. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais le petit lui avait manqué. Tant pis pour cette foutue fierté.

"- P-Patron ?! Je...

\- Ta gueule et profite. C'est pas tous les jours que je ferais tout ça... Ça va aller..."

C'est presque comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même. Pathétique. Même si le petit semblait perdu, il ne tarda pas à pleurer. Ce gosse... Il a survécu aux ténèbres. Aux enfers. A la mort.

C'est un putain d'miraculé.

* * *

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment ?

Le Geek. Cette petite boule d'innocence accro aux jeux vidéos et aux peluches. Cette bouille enfantine qui a fait craquer plus d'une personne. Cette casquette à l'envers. Ce T-shirt Captain America. Cette mine triste.

Peu importe le comment du pourquoi de sa disparition. Il est là, Et c'est le principal.

"-Euh... P-Patron ? J-J'veux pas t'embêter, m-m-mais tu m'étouffes."

Le criminel recula vivement, reprenant son habituel air fier. Même s'il crut apercevoir, l'espace d'une milliseconde, une pointe de gêne derrière ses lunettes. Et quelque chose d'autre qu'il se promit de garder pour lui-même.

Sa petite famille lui avait manqué.

"- Allons-nous en !"

C'est toujours une question de temps.

* * *

Comment vous dire que j'ai retrouvé ces presque DEUX MILLE mots aux fin fonds des mémos de mon ancien téléphone portable...

J'me rappelle juste les avoir écrit après avoir vu la vidéo Bad Ending de Sarielle. (ouais, ça date mais j'vous zut !)(Pis allez voir le travail de cette madame si vous connaissez, ça vaut le coup d'œil :3)

Si vous trouvez des similitudes entre ce texte et un de mes autres OS, c'est normal. Il me semble les avoir écrit à peu près en même temps. (Et allez jeter un oeil aux autres de mes textes ! *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil*)

N'oubliez pas la review, un auteur ne se nourrit que de cela. :3

Bref, je vous laisse là-dessus. Des bisous partout sur vous ! :D


End file.
